Dynamite Donuts
by MaiEvilYuki
Summary: Duo eats some donuts with dynamites in them! Should have chewed your food Duo! Now the G-boys have to find the source of all this and destroy it! Hn, chapter 8 coming shortly.
1. Unchewed food

I don't know why I think of this stuff. I was watching Gundam Wing and thinking about deserts so this idea just popped into my head. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One day, Duo was doing some mechanical work on his Deathsycthe when he got really hungry. Of course, Duo doesn't know how to cook, so he goes to dunkin' donuts for lunch.  
  
Duo: Got to have my sugar. Can't go around fighting bad guys without it!  
  
To the left corner of the selection he spotted a new donut.  
  
Duo: 'Dynamite'? What kind of flavor is that? What the heck, I'll take 12 dynamites, I tried all the others already.  
  
So off Duo skipped, back to his little home.  
  
The stuff smelled kind of funny but that didn't bother him! He could digest anything!! Soon enough he had the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed it only half chewed.  
  
Duo: Wow! This stuff is great! I better tell the guys about this!  
  
So he called all the G-boys over for some donuts. Quatre even brought some tea with him!  
  
Duo: Have some!  
  
He held out the box which contained the four remaining donuts. After chewing it for a while they realized as they bit into it, their teeth hit something hard.  
  
Duo: What you guys don't like it?  
  
Wufei: What kind of prank are you trying to pull this time Maxwell?!  
  
He took the miniature dynamite pack and threw it to the ground.  
  
Heero: This is past immaturity.  
  
Quatre: Thank goodness we chewed! We could have swallowed those things!  
  
Duo: But I didn't plant dynamites in there.  
  
He suddenly turned pale.  
  
Trowa: Duo, did you "chew" your food?!  
  
Duo: Uh, I half chewed it.  
  
Heero: We have three choices, we can perform surgery on him and remove it, we could wait until he needs to use the bathroom, or we can find the source and destroy it.  
  
Wufei: I would like to do the surgery. (gave Duo an evil grin)  
  
Duo: Okay. How about we find the source.  
  
Quatre: Good idea. I'm not good at watching stomachs being cut open and...  
  
Quatre ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'd like to make this longer, but sadly, I don't have enough time for it! But I'm working on the next chapter, so please review!! 


	2. We need a car

Gundam Wing chapter 2  
  
A/N: Last time Duo forgot to chew his food properly. Now he's in serious danger if for some reason those miniature dynamite packs explode in his stomach. His own fault if you ask me.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. You no own. We no own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo and the others decided to go to the source.  
  
Heero: The only problem is where is the source?  
  
Wufei: Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Duo: I ain't Relena Peacecraft. I'm Duo Maxwell!  
  
Wufei: No you fool. Relena owns Dunkin' Donuts.  
  
Quatre: That's wonderful! If we're going to Relena's mansion, then we must look presentable. I'd better make some tea.  
  
Trowa: That isn't necessary, Quatre.  
  
Duo: Does that mean Heero can get free donuts?  
  
Quatre: There's a possibility.  
  
Heero: Both of you need to shut up.  
  
Trowa: But how will we get there?  
  
Wufei: We could use the gundams.  
  
Quatre: That's unmannerly behavior. Out of the question. We will not. We should at least call her to let her know we're coming.  
  
Heero: She's not supposed to know we're coming.  
  
Duo: We could use Trowa's circus van.  
  
Trowa: No.  
  
Quatre: It's the only car we have.  
  
Trowa: .Okay.  
  
Outside the back of the circus.  
  
Everyone but Trowa sweat drops at the 'circus van'. It was one of those extremely tiny cars with clowns painted on them, the one they stuffed a bunch of clowns in. Duo took a few paces backwards then ran straight into the car but ended up getting half stuck.  
  
Wufei: I can't believe this.  
  
Heero: I don't think this is going to work.  
  
Trowa: Don't worry. I have another idea.  
  
Quatre: So long as it's safe!  
  
Trowa: We could use...  
  
So they snuck around to the right side of the huge circus tent, and there they saw a cute pink car with the name "Catherine" printed on the front. Not too big though.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!! I REFUSE-  
  
Duo: Quiet down. She'll here us.  
  
Catherine: What are you guys doing? Why are you in my car? Trowa, aren't you supposed to be performing soon?  
  
Trowa: Uh, well, uh, you see-  
  
Wufei: Be a man! Step on it!!  
  
Trowa stepped on the gas. Or so he thought.  
  
Catherine: YOU DIRTY SONS OF ******* YOU!!!!! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!!!!!! TROWA, I'LL KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!  
  
Dou: We hear you loud and clear!  
  
Everyone was covering their ears from the shrieking woman. As it seems, Trowa didn't have the guts to drive away from his sister, so now Wufei has to take the wheel. This means they didn't move an inch yet.  
  
Catherine: You guys seem to be on a mission. I won't stop you if that's the case. But I wish you've told me before I gave myself a sore throat.  
  
Wufei: Let's get a move on then!  
  
The car sped out of the circus grounds and burned rubber! Running over a few people in the process. ^-^  
  
Quatre: Wufei! Slow down! We could get arrested!  
  
He looked through the back window to see that at least 20 police cars and 5 helicopters were chasing them.  
  
Heero: Just 3 miles to go.  
  
Quatre fainted in his seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay! Next chapter they just might actually get to Relena's Mansion!! I'll try to make the next chapter even better! 


	3. Relena's Maze and Random Lasers

A/N: I want to get something straight. I LOVE QUATRE!!! SORRY IF I WAS BEING MEAN TO HIM BUT THAT WAS ALL FOR COMEDY'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!! Besides, he's my fave in gundam wing.  
  
Mai: I'm sorry for being mean to you Quatre. *Gives him tissues*  
  
Quatre: *sniff* D-do you really mean it?  
  
Mai: Yep!  
  
Mai & Quatre: *Hug* ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. I'm too lazy to sit down and draw so many gundams. T-T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time Duo and the others used Catherine's car to get to Relena's mansion. With Wufei behind the wheel, they got tons of cops on their tails.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, get up. You can't faint now.  
  
Duo: Yeah, we need you to sweet-talk the police when we get caught.  
  
Trowa: What do you mean "when" we get caught?  
  
Duo: Hey, what can I say? I'm feeling a little negative today.  
  
Wufei: Will you be quiet Maxwell?  
  
Heero: I don't want to hear you flapping your gums through the whole ride, Duo.  
  
Duo: Hey! Why only me?!  
  
Quatre: ..Mommy?  
  
Duo burst out into laughter.  
  
Heero: Be quiet, Duo. If the police hear you laugh like that they'll think we're "all" mad men.  
  
Quatre: P-police?! *Faints*  
  
Wufei: That weakling. I don't know how he managed to become a gundam pilot.  
  
Heero: We turn left here.  
  
Wufei turned so sharply the car nearly flipped over the side.  
  
Duo: Whoo-hoo! This is like a roller coaster ride!! Nice driving Wu-man!  
  
Trowa: Quatre almost fell out the window, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Who gives a da-  
  
Heero: Turn left again.  
  
Another sharp turn, this time, the car flipped over side ways but sped off as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Police guy: STOP THE VEHICLE!! STOP THE VEHICLE AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!!  
  
Heero: Give me a break!  
  
Trowa: There, it's straight ahead. I can see it.  
  
When the car approached the front gate it was closed, so Wufei just smashed right through it.  
  
Wufei: Quick! Get out and run!  
  
Duo: I'll help you carry Quatre.  
  
They disappeared by the time the police got there.  
  
Officer Sally Po: Report this to Relena Peacecraft immediately. 'I have a strong feeling that Wufei must have been driving that car.'  
  
Policeman: Yes Ma'am!  
  
When they entered the building they fell through a hole and landed in a room. A TV screen lowered and it showed Relena's face.  
  
Relena: I knew you all would come sooner or later.  
  
Heero: Relena.  
  
Relena: I have many plans to carry out with those donuts! I won't let you interfere. But if you think you are really up to it, you can play my little games.  
  
Wufei: We're not playing your-  
  
They all fell through yet another hole. Only this time, it was a very long fall. They landed on a huge, pink, fluffy pillow.  
  
Wufei: PINK?! A REAL MAN MUSN'T LAND ON PINK PILLOWS!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: We must be in the basement.  
  
Relena on PA: You are correct. To be exact, this is the 18th floor basement. Here you will have to get through the maze within an hour and avoid being shot by random lasers. Of course, I know you can do it, Heero.  
  
Quatre woke up.  
  
Quatre: (Gasp) Pink! My favorite color!! ^-^  
  
Trowa: There's no time for that now, Quatre.  
  
Heero: Now let's find a way through this place.  
  
They ran through following Heero because he always seems to know where to go.  
  
A laser beam shot Wufei but it was so silent that no one heard it, so quick that no one saw it. A couple more lasers shot him.  
  
A few minutes went by.  
  
Wufei: Heero.  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Wufei: I love you.  
  
Duo: x.X  
  
Wufei: Oh, Heero. You can kill me now, I'd understand. Heero.  
  
Duo: Well, I've never seen this side of Wufei before.  
  
Trowa: There's only one side of Wufei.  
  
Heero began to back away.  
  
Wufei: A-are you running from me? HEEEROOO!!!!!!!! Please don't leave me like this Heero!  
  
Quatre: This is scary.  
  
Trowa noticed a beam of light hit Wufei's head.  
  
Trowa: Look! Those random lasers Relena was talking about was shooting at Wufei all along.  
  
Quatre: This must mean that when you get hit by some you automatically behave like Relena.  
  
Duo: Ew! It must have taken a whole army of lasers to hypnotize Wu-man!  
  
Heero is now hiding behind Trowa.  
  
Wufei: H-heero, why are you hiding? Don't you want me?  
  
Heero: I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Trowa noticed a bunch of lasers hitting Quatre but nothing happened.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, are you feeling okay?  
  
Quatre: Never felt better. Why?  
  
Trowa: Nothing.  
  
Duo: (Laughing) This is hilarious!! I wish I brought a camera!!  
  
Trowa: Sorry, Heero. But he'll be like this for a while.  
  
Heero: She will pay for this!!  
  
So they started down the maze again. Wufei clinging on to Heero's arm.  
  
Heero: Oh God, have I sinned that much?  
  
Duo: Yes, you've sinned a lot!! ^.^  
  
Heero: T-T..  
  
Wufei: I love you Heero! ^.~  
  
Heero: *Shivers*  
  
An hour later everyone but Heero got shot. And everyone but Quatre clung on to Heero.  
  
Duo: He's MY future husband!!  
  
Trowa: No, he's MY boyfriend!!  
  
Wufei: You're both wrong!! Heero loves me. Right Heero?  
  
Heero: I hate all of you. Now get off of me.  
  
Duo: I know you don't mean that. *giggles*  
  
Quatre: I didn't know you were on such friendly terms with them Heero. XD  
  
Heero: I'm not.  
  
Trowa: He's just. Right Heero?  
  
Heero: I mean it.  
  
Wufei: You're so cute when you're joking around!  
  
Heero: *groans* Quatre, a little help.  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry Heero. They'll be mad at me if I interfere. ^-^  
  
Heero: Oh God, just how many sins did I make?  
  
God: Approximately 30006 sins. Are you satisfied?  
  
Heero: Yes. T.T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's it. I'll write more soon. Review plz. Hope ya liked it!! 


	4. Sharkie Sharkie

A/N: It's about time I got to this! Quatre doesn't seem to be affected by the evil random lasers because he's girly enough as it is! Quatre's so sissy it's getting too cute for me.  
  
Quatre: I want to do the disclaimer!! Mai doesn't own Gundam Wing, which includes me! Now will you please have some tea with me?!  
  
Mai: Maybe later, Quatre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end of the maze popped up and they came to a large pink door.  
  
Quatre: YAY!!! We win!  
  
Wufei, Trowa, and Duo: You first, Heero!  
  
Heero: Ladies first. I insist.  
  
Quatre: How polite!  
  
Quatre opened the door and walked out. Everyone stared at the door.  
  
Duo: Quatre's a. woman?  
  
Wufei: I knew he was sissy, but not that sissy.  
  
Trowa: A woman? This must be.  
  
Wufei: This is. INJUSTICE!!! BE A MAN!!  
  
Heero: It seems Quatre has somehow triggered something in their twisted minds to snap them back to reality.  
  
The three Relena-boys soon realized they were still clinging on to Heero's arm and immediately removed themselves.  
  
Wufei: Savage! Never have I laid eyes on such perverted injustice!  
  
Heero: You're the one who attached yourself to me.  
  
Wufei: Silence insufferable fool!!  
  
Quatre: Are you guys coming?  
  
Every entered through the door and saw a stair case.  
  
Duo: Looks like we have some climbing to do!  
  
They climbed, and climbed, and climbed, had a bbq, and climbed, and climbed.  
  
Duo: Man that was some good chicken. I tell ya! With bbq sauce dripping all over it.  
  
They finally reached the top of the stairs and met up with another door.  
  
Then the annoying PA sounded.  
  
PA Relena: Congratulations! You are now on the 17th basement floor. I hope you brought your swim suits, because you're going underwater from here!  
  
They gazed at the gigantic pool in front of them. There were some dark shadows lurking in the water but they couldn't be identified because the room light was so dim.  
  
Wufei: Well, we haven't brought any swim suits with us.  
  
Trowa: Are you going to give us some?  
  
Quatre: It would really be very nice of you.  
  
PA Relena: Sorry, I only have women's bathing suits.  
  
Quatre: That's okay. Either one works for me!  
  
Everyone except Quatre: x.X!!!  
  
PA Relena: Anyway, do you want to know what those underwater shadows are?  
  
Quatre: Are they swimming bunnies? I saw some cute, little swimming bunnies in the circus one time, and I got to pet one! It was so furry and fluffy and-  
  
PA Relena: No Quatre, they are NOT swimming bunnies. You were nowhere close. I'll just give you a demonstration off what you will be looking out for.  
  
A small part of the wall at the side of the pool opened and a piece of meat was hung out on a string over the middle of the pool and one of the shadows got bigger and bigger until the gigantic white shark jumped out of the water and snapped at the piece of meat. The thing was HUGE!! It scared even Heero! And when it splashed back into the water, it made such a big wave, that the g-boys got soaked and it was clearly visible that the volume of the water in the pool had decreased.  
  
Quatre: EEEEKKK!!! Mommy?! I wanna go hoooooooome!!!!!! WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Stop crying! You're making us look bad!  
  
Quatre: But-but-but i-it was so scary and-  
  
Heero: Quiet. She didn't finish.  
  
PA Relena: Thank you, Heero. Now, I will give you your swimming gear. Some scuba diving nozzles to breathe in, that's it.  
  
(You know, those stupid things you put to your mouth so you could breathe under water.)  
  
PA Relena: I have even installed some devices so you can communicate under water. Of course, there will be more risks to this than just avoiding my pets. You must travel through the under water tunnel which leads to the next room in 15 minutes or the air provided in you devices will run out. You could drown or be eaten.  
  
Quatre: Drown? Eaten?! I don't wanna go!!  
  
Trowa: You can't just run away now.  
  
Heero began to laugh lightly to himself.  
  
Duo: What's so funny?  
  
Heero: Unlike you guys, I always come prepared. *Pull out a gun he's been hiding in his "couldn't possibly be there" back pocket* I've brought a gun with me.  
  
Quatre: Don't shoot the sea creatures. They may look really mean and evil on the outside, but they could be very sweet on the inside.  
  
Wufei: Sharks are sweet. Depending on how you cook them of course.  
  
Trowa: I like to eat my shark boiled.  
  
Duo: Fried shark meat works for me!  
  
Heero: Enough talking about food. You're making me hungry.  
  
Trowa: Has any one seen Quatre?  
  
PA Relena: It is best you leave him behind, the time has already started and you've already lost 5 minutes!  
  
Wufei: D*****!!!  
  
Duo: I'm already in the water! See ya!  
  
Trowa: Duo, you fool! Don't go out alone!!  
  
The other followed Duo into the pool and were immediately under attack by over-sized sharks.  
  
Trowa: They're too quick!  
  
Heero: Look! A shark's got Duo!!  
  
Trowa: We have to save him!!  
  
Duo struggled in the jaws of the mighty sea monster.  
  
Duo: You don't want to eat me. I just ate some pretty disgusting stuff that could be very bad for digestion!  
  
Wufei: It's no use talking your way out of this one Maxwell!  
  
Heero: It's time to say good night you stupid fish!  
  
He shot the shark in its head and it released Duo. They swam as fast as they could through the tunnel. Trowa checked his watch.  
  
Trowa: We only got three minutes left!!  
  
Wufei: Look back there!  
  
The shark was in hot pursuit. Aparantly, its size was more than half body fat, with means not even a blow to the head would kill it.  
  
Heero: Its blubber is just like armor!! We can't beat it!  
  
Duo: Just one minute left! There. I see the surface!  
  
At the end of the tunnel a metal door was slowly closing in on them.  
  
Will they make it?! Find out next time, on Dynamite Donuts!!  
  
On the next chapter of Dynamite Donuts, the little dynamite packs are found to have a timer!! They have to get from the 16th basement floor to 6th floor to reach the Relena headquarters. Something bad has happened to Quatre, the others think he's dead, but is he really? Of course not!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay! I finished the chapter, finally. Now I can start on my other chapters. T.T Woooorrrkkk.... 


	5. Drifting off to Dreamland

A/N: Hi pplz! I know u missed me. Well, u missed my ficcie at least. Anywayz, if u think that they will be able to get through every task, u r WRONG!! HAHA!! Failing even 1 of Relena's evil little games will have consequences. SEVERE consequences..  
  
Quatre: Today's Yuki's turn to do the disclaimer!!  
  
Yuki: SHUT UP!!! WHO'S THE ONE TALKING HERE?!?! All right u ppl. GET IT THROUGH YOUR SICK, LITTLE, TWISTED, *no doubt ugly* HEADS!!! Do you really think I'd let that idiot own gundam wing? MADNESS!!! YOU'RE ALL INSANE!!!  
  
Mai: Why do you have to be so mean?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the last chapter, Heero and his bakas are swimming through the tunnel while being chased by a shark which was probably angry at Heero for shooting it in the head, and maybe it overheard the boys' conversation on recipes for shark meat.  
  
Trowa: WE AIN'T GUNNA MAKE IT!!!  
  
Duo: What are you talking about?  
  
The four boys were standing on dry grounds, staring at the end of the tunnel they barely escaped.  
  
Trowa: Oh, I guess I. Forgot.  
  
Wufei: I will pray for the one who didn't make it.  
  
Heero: Who might that be?  
  
Wufei: That fool Quatre.  
  
Duo: Oh lord!! He is with u now! We hope u give him a good place in heaven. And you give Wufei the punishment he deserves and a good hot spot in heck when he dies.  
  
Wufei: Die Maxwell!!  
  
The Chinese guy starts choking the American.  
  
Trowa: Maybe it would be a better idea to just go up the stairs now?  
  
Heero: I'm way ahead of you.  
  
His voice was just faintly in the air as he quickly climbed up the steps.  
  
Duo: I- I th-th-.. bluh.  
  
Wufei: Let's be off then!  
  
They went up the stairs but Heero was gone.  
  
Trowa: He probably already went in.  
  
The three entered the room and was soon engulf in a pink gas.  
  
Wufei: More pink?  
  
Duo: Where's Heero?  
  
They looked around the room; there was nothing but gas and them in there, with a high ceiling.  
  
Trowa: Up there!!  
  
All of them turned their attention to the ceiling.  
  
Wufei: What did they do to him?!  
  
There they saw Heero, being hung high in the air in a deep sleep, with wires attached to his body, holding him up.  
  
Duo: That's just wrong!  
  
Trowa: Is anyone here besides me feeling sleepy?  
  
He had a lazy pitch in his tone.  
  
Wufei: It must be the gas sneaking up your dirty nostrils. *yawn*  
  
Duo: I think I'll just have to take a nap...  
  
Duo fell to the floor and began to snore and drool. Wires shot out at him from the wall, attached to his middle body and hung him up in the air next to Heero.  
  
Trowa: I think I'll do that too.  
  
Wufei: No! Don't fall.. Asleep..  
  
The same thing happened to the last two pilots.  
  
The four slept and slept. Shortly after a certain blonde entered the room..  
  
Relena: *with a gas mask on* Do you like my new furniture, Quatre?  
  
She pressed a button and all the gas was removed from the room, allowing her to take off her gas mask.  
  
Quatre: Furniture? You're using my friends like this and calling them pieces of furniture?!  
  
Relena smiled at the gawking Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Just what did you do to them?  
  
Relena: Nothing. They are just sleeping. That's all.  
  
They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Quatre broke the silence.  
  
Quatre: What about me?  
  
Relena: Miss Relena gave me orders to take you.  
  
Quatre: Miss Relena? But aren't you Relena?  
  
Relena: Do you really think she would come all the way down here and risk her life around you pilots? That's why she made copies of herself.  
  
The fake Relena ripped off her face.  
  
Robot: I'm just a robot modeled to look like her. Now come with me..  
  
Quatre: You can't make me!!  
  
Robot: Oh really..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mwuahahahahaaaa!!!!!!!! No more for you!!  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I can't let you find out what happens yet!! Next chapter will be based on Duo trying to fight against his dream.  
  
Well, I hope you got at least just a little laugh from this one. The next chapter will be more humorous, I assure you. How can Duo's dreams not be funny??  
  
Bye bye. And plz don't flame me just for Yuki's rudeness during the disclaimer. She's always like that. 


	6. Duo's Dream

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I won't be able to show you what happened to Quatre until another 3 chapters. Haha, suffer!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. I'll find out for you if you really want to know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the land of dreams, Duo Maxwell is in his fancy mansion, lounging with three beautiful women.  
  
Duo: So, I eat the stuff, right? But I didn't realize that there were dynamite packs in em'!  
  
Woman#1: You're so funny, Master Duo.  
  
Woman#2: Yeah, tell us more.  
  
Duo: Well, if I don't remove em' soon, I'll blow up.  
  
Woman#3: Sounds dangerous.  
  
The third woman suddenly turned into a very familiar dynamite donut.  
  
Duo: Huh? What happened?  
  
The same happened to the second and the first.  
  
Butler: It appears we are all transforming into donuts, sir.  
  
The butler became a chocolate glazed donut.  
  
Duo: I don't wanna turn into a donut!!  
  
Soon, the house began to soften, smell good, and change color.  
  
Heero: Duo, get out of there!!  
  
Duo: Heero? Where are you?  
  
Trowa: Just shut up and find the nearest exit!  
  
The braided-baka ran towards the door.  
  
Duo: All I have to do is push this button and the door opens.  
  
He pushed the button but it had already turned into cream.  
  
Duo: What do I do now?  
  
Wufei: You brought your own destruction.  
  
Duo: That's no true!  
  
Trowa: You should have chewed your food. Now you will die.  
  
The floor was now so soft, Duo began to sink.  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Trowa: It's your fault. Your fault. Everything is all your fault!  
  
Duo: Somebody help me!!  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Duo: Who are you?  
  
You don't recognize me?  
  
Duo: Quatre? Help me, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Duo, it's just a dream, don't panic too much. All you have to do is wake up.  
  
Duo: Wake up? Of course!  
  
He stuggled with his mind and reopened his eyes.  
  
Duo: This isn't working.  
  
Quatre: Find a way out and you will be free.. *voice fades away*  
  
Duo: Wait, Quatre! Don't leave now! Wait a second, if this place is turning into a huge desert, then I can eat it, right?  
  
He ate through walls and doors and sometimes had to eat his feet out of the floor.  
  
Duo: Oh man, where's the bathroom when you need one?  
  
He finally got out of the house.  
  
Duo: Can I wake up now? *Someone tugs at his finger*  
  
Little Girl: Excuse me mister. Do you like being naked?  
  
Duo: I'm not naked.  
  
He looked down and everything was fine except his clothes were gone!! And he was in the middle of a busy street. *I think his clothes changed to sweet stuff too. It would be funny if he ate his own underwear!*  
  
Tourist: *takes a picture* Japan has strange people.  
  
A lady covered her daughter's eyes.  
  
Duo: Why do I get the feeling I didn't wake up yet?  
  
Quatre: (He's back! ^-^) Now you must find her and she will awaken you.  
  
Duo: Who's "her"?  
  
Quatre: Find her. *voice fades away again*  
  
No matter where he searched, the people would just run away from him.  
  
Duo: It's like they've never seen a man walk around naked before! How can I talk any "her"s if they just run away from me? What girl do I know, would never run way from me? ...Hilde!  
  
He looked at every face but none he knew of.  
  
Duo: If I know Hilde, she'd probably be. She'd be shopping. 'Wow, I never thought so much!'  
  
He ran inside the biggest shopping mall he could find but was shortly being chased by the security.  
  
Duo: Just how did I get naked, anyway?  
  
So he went up the escalator to the women's section. Soon enough Hilde was spotted.  
  
Duo: Hilde!  
  
Hilde: Duo? What do you think you're doing walking around in public places naked? This time you've gone too far, Duo!!  
  
She winded up her fist and unleashed the most powerful punch you've ever seen!!  
  
Duo: AAH!!! Huh?  
  
He looked around himself and found that he was being held up by a bunch of wires high from the ground. He saw the other three pilots were still asleep.  
  
Duo: I'm the first to wake up. I wonder when they will. Ah, I've done enough thinking for one day!!  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei twitched about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The next chapter is Wufei's dream!! I think it should be a little more amusing than Duo's! Review, right now!!!!! 


	7. Wufei's Dream

A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT SO CAUGHT UP IN EVERYTHING ELSE I ALMOST COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS BEAUTIFUL LITTLE PIECE OF ART!!!!!!!!!!! SORRYYYYYYY!!! Please don't think that I'd be cruel enough as to abandon one of my own fics. T_T  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei wondered about the mysteries of Duo's brain. One minute, he's happy, and then the next minute, he's hyper.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell, when will you ever grow up?!  
  
Duo: Hey, chill out, Wu-man!! Here, have a donut.  
  
Wufei: What's this? You trying to pull some foolish trick on me again?!  
  
Quatre: Don't worry, Wufei. They're perfectly safe.  
  
Heero: Yeah, Wufei. So hurry up n' eat it!  
  
Duo and Heero stuff the donut down Wufei's throat.  
  
Wufei: Agh! Foul beasts!!  
  
Quatre: *grinning evilly* We tricked you, Wufei! Now you have to do whatever we tell you! Or else!  
  
Wufei: Or else what, weakling?  
  
Duo: Or else we push the detonation button for your dynamite packs!  
  
Wufei: I shall not obey such weaklings as you.  
  
Duo pushed the button.  
  
Duo: It's been nice knowing you, Wu-man.  
  
Instead of Wufei blowing up, Duo himself got blown up. And on top of that, he wasn't even blown to pieces. More like millions of little bats with Duo heads on them.  
  
Wufei: No! It's a reign of evil!!  
  
Trowa: Wufei, one of those Duos have the detonation device for YOUR dynamite packs. Find it, before he delivers it to Quatre or Heero.  
  
Wufei: I always knew those three were out to get me!!  
  
Trowa: There's no time to talk. Go find it. Hurry!  
  
The Chinese gundam pilot scanned the area of Winged-Duo for the one carrying his detonation device.  
  
Wufei: There he is! But he's so high up, how will I...  
  
He looks at all the winged-Duos and a crazy idea formed in his head.  
  
Wufei: That's it! *pulls a rope out of nowhere. Hey, it's a dream, right?* I will use these Maxwell minions to create a magic carpet thing!!  
  
Trowa: Good idea. But these evil Duo things won't be so easy to catch considering they all heard what you had planned for them.  
  
All the batty-Duos fly out of Wufei's reach.  
  
Wufei: *$@+_^*!@$!!  
  
Trowa: That's not helping you.  
  
Wufei: Then why don't you do something to help me, you fiend?!  
  
Trowa: Why don't you just imagine yourself with wings and chase after them, this is your dream, afterall.  
  
Wufei: Silence. Imaginary foolery is for the weak.  
  
In the distance, voices are heard.  
  
Heero: Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Quatre: That's it! Just a little closer!  
  
Wufei: Blast! I cannot believe I am about to lower myself to such a level!  
  
Wufei tried hard and imagined he has wings.  
  
The Detonation Device Winged-Duo (AKA-TDDCWD) was flying as fast as it could toward Heero and Quatre when Wufei suddenly flew in front of it.  
  
Wufei: Give me that creation of pure, undying evil!!  
  
TDDCWD sweat-dropped and flung the device over to another one.  
  
Wufei: I'm gonna strangle you!! *Flies after new TDDCWD.*  
  
This process is repeated at least three more times before Wufei got tired and decided to attack the source.  
  
Quatre: Oh no! It looks like he's coming this way. What should we do?  
  
Heero: We both know that running away from Wufei when he's that angry is futile.  
  
Quatre: I'm scared!  
  
Wufei flies straight towards them, but notices that to the right side of him, TDDCWD was trying to beat him to it.  
  
Wufei: Why you little!!--  
  
He tackles TDDCWD and snatches it.  
  
Wufei: HAHA! I have your device of chaos and injustice!! *Smashes it on the ground.*  
  
Heero&Quatre disappear and all the Duos begin to surround Wufei.  
  
Trowa: Congratulations!  
  
Duo: It's time for you to get out of this dream.  
  
Wufei: What are these little demons doing?!  
  
The bat-winged Duos smother Wufei in lovable hugs.  
  
Wufei: *Now awake.* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
He sees that him and the other three pilots were tied up in wires and hanging high off the ground. More importantly, Duo was there too, he whistling.  
  
Wufei: *Struggling to reach Duo.* Maxwell! I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *relieved that Wufei can't reach him* Whoa. Chill out, Wu-man!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'll start on chapter 8 later. Sorry I took sooooo long. It must have been real annoying. I know it's short but I hope you liked it anyway. Revieeeew... Next is Heero. So you can guess who'll be last. 


	8. All have awaken!

A/N: Hm, I have the habit of only updating when ppl are sick of waiting to the point that they stop reading. I've been updating a lot lately, however. But I have this darn 3page essay to do on opium! Grrr... Maybe I should ask Megumi for help! ^__^ (If you've never seen Rurouni Kenshin, you won't get what I just said!)  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it is!  
  
~*~  
  
Heero: ........  
  
Trowa: ..........  
  
Heero: .................You're in my dream.  
  
Trowa: .......................You're in MY dream...  
  
Heero: Maybe I'm dreaming of you.  
  
Trowa: Maybe vise versa...  
  
And now, a staring contest, we have silence.....  
  
Isn't this dream just interesting?  
  
Trowa: So... What do we do now?  
  
Heero: I don't know.  
  
Finally noticing their atmosphere, they see that, they are at some sort of cemetary.  
  
Heero: Maybe we aren't dreaming.  
  
They notice a tombstone that read, Heero and Relena Yuy.  
  
Heero&Trowa: Yup, this is a dream.  
  
Our two pilots stand there not doing anything... How do they get out of this dream?  
  
Heero: I'm homicidal.  
  
Trowa: What are you getting at?  
  
Heero: Omai o kerosu!   
  
(did I spell that right?! o.o I forgot how!!)  
  
Trowa: *sweatdrops* Um, now's not the time to be homicidal.  
  
Heero: *pulls out a gun*  
  
Trowa: Look, a nice cliff to jump off from!  
  
The other pilot does not budge.  
  
Ok, this is getting nowhere...  
  
Duo: Bow down to me, fools! I am the great shinigami!  
  
Wufei: And I, his lowly servant!  
  
Trowa: My God, now I am 130% positive this is a dream!!  
  
Duo: Now, Wing Zero, kill them both!  
  
Heero: What the-Wing Zero?!  
  
Wing Zero: But me no want kill homicidal maniac!  
  
Heero: I did not know you thought so lowly of me.  
  
Wing Zero: Me is sorry.  
  
Trowa: Couldn't you afford to get your gundam schooling like the rest of us?  
  
Heero: Schooling?!  
  
Duo: You dare defy me, you piece of trash metal?!  
  
Wing Zero: Sorry master! .  
  
Heero: That's it! Where's my gun?!  
  
Wufei: *waves gun* Shinigami rules over all!!  
  
Duo: If you do not do as I command, then I shall MAKE you!  
  
Duo tries to get to the cockpit, but unfortunately, cannot reach.... Due to the gundam's size....  
  
Duo: Blast...  
  
Heero: Only I can do the imppossible.  
  
How DO these guys get into their gundams sometimes?!  
  
Trowa: *sips coffee* Your gundam and weapons are my problem.  
  
Duo: Wufei, bring me some pieces from that scrap metal Heavy Arms and build me a ladder!  
  
Wufei: Yes, sir.  
  
Trowa: WHAT?!  
  
Heero: I guess it is both our problems now. *smirk*  
  
Duo: AH! HE'S SMILING!!!!  
  
Quatre: That's the key, Heero, Duo must be so used to you not smiling.... This must a frightening experience in which his tiny brain can not handle.  
  
Trowa: And where were you?  
  
Quatre: Donut shop, want one? ^_^  
  
Trowa: .....No thanks.  
  
Heero: This is for stealing my gundam. *smirk*  
  
Duo: EEK!  
  
Heero: This is for having your monkey servant steal my gun. *smiley*  
  
Duo: ACK!  
  
Wufei: WHO'S a monkey servant?!  
  
Trowa: I wonder.  
  
Heero: And this.... This is just for the pleasure of seeing you suffer.... *GRIN*  
  
Duo: I'm meeeeelting!!! *melts...*  
  
Quatre: Oh my God..... *faints*  
  
Trowa: Not this again....  
  
Wufei: A man does not faint from seeing a human being melt from the inside out.  
  
Heero: I've used up my smiling rasion for the month.... Even if this is only a dream.  
  
Black out....  
  
Heero and Trowa both open their eyes at the same time.  
  
Heero: That was... Fun.   
  
Trowa: Where are we?  
  
He sees that him and the other three pilots were tangled and hanging from the wires they had fallen asleep in.  
  
Duo: Yay! Everyone's awake now!  
  
Heero: You still alive?!  
  
Duo: Uh... I think. :?  
  
~*~  
  
zzz...zzzz.... I feel grumpy! So review... Or else! And this means we'll finally be able to go and save Quatre from that evil Relena Peacecraft! :D 


End file.
